1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to 4-substituted-5-(hydroxymethyl)-1,2-cyclopentanediols and 1-cyclopentanols substituted at the 3-position by various heterocyclic groups and the pharmaceutically acceptable acid addition salts thereof which are useful as antiviral agents. The invention also relates to pharmaceutically acceptable composition containing an effective amount of at least one of the compounds. The invention also relates to a process for making the compounds of the invention.
2. Related Disclosure
Aristeromycin and certain aristeromycin derivatives are known. See, for example, Japanese Pat. No. 7023596, Japanese Patent Application No. 57094288, U.S. Pat. No. 4,177,348, U.S. Pat. No. 4,138,562, U.S. Pat. No. 4,232,154, U.S. Pat. No. 4,396,623 and European Pat. No. 104,066. A novel class of 5-hydroxymethyl-1,2-cyclopentanediols and 1-cyclopentanols wherein the 4-position of the cyclopentane ring is substituted has now been prepared.